


From neighbors to something more

by Bichwhwifi



Series: hiatus fics [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: Felicity moves into a new apartment and doesn’t really have the most natural relationship with her neighbor, the one, and only Oliver Queen.





	From neighbors to something more

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and I thought why not post it now and get it off my chest

It had only been a week since she had moved into her new apartment in the middle od Starling. Most of her moving box's had already been unpacked but there was still a lot to do around her apartment. Next, to her full-time job in QC's IT department, she had never had the time to make her last apartment a homey living space. If she wasn't at work, working extra hours she was either asleep or working from home. This apartment had been a treat to herself for working overtime and she had made a promise to herself to finally die down on the workaholics' act and start living like any normal adult.

She had only just met the neighbors that lived across the hall from her, a lovely newly married couple with a baby but not yet the who lived in the apartment next to her. Whatever kind of lady's man or playboy that was living next to her had already managed to get on her nerves after only being neighbors for a week or so.

In the first seven day's of living in her new apartment, she had heard him having sex at least five time's, having his friends over for a poker night and a night of watching whatever sport they had been watching that night. There hadn't been that much noise the first night in her apartment she had found out about the sex thing. His and her bedroom apparently shared a wall. And the wall wasn't really soundproof.

She hoped that it would die down and not have to be the neighbor that complained about all the time. But it didn't, so today it was the weekly poker night and it was only eight o'clock and they were already yelling about who had won the first round of the night. Finally, after a month of putting up with the noise and the very active sex live off her unknown neighbor. So tonight was the night she would knock on the door and tell them to keep it down tonight because after the stressful day at work, the only thing that she wanted tonight was a quiet night in, in only her pj's, binging Netflix and eat the tub of ice cream that was the only thing that she had in her freezer.

"Come on, opened the damn door." Felicity had said to herself after it took awhile for someone to open the door and she was on the verge of turning back.

"Hey? How can I help." A tall dark haired man said after opening the door and was now leaning against the door post after she realized she still hadn’t said a single word.

"Tommy, who's at the door?" She heard someone from inside yelling to 'Tommy' who was standing in front of her looking down at her waiting for an answer.

"Well, hey. I live next door and I had a hard, stressful day at work and I just wanted to ask if you could take it down a bit on the drunken yelling, this time. Be happy that I did come earlier because ever since I moved in over a month ago I haven't had a night of sleep without hearing you yelling about either sports or poker and an other thing I get to enjoy are the sounds of someone's many, many one nights stands. So please, can you keep it down, even if it's just for one time only. I had a really bad day and all I need is just a quiet night."

"So, I'm glad that I'm not the only one that gets to enjoy my sex life."

When she heard a different voice speak after she had been done with her rant, she looked up to only realize who was standing in front of her. The one and only Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlin where the one's that were standing n front of her. ‘Everything about you just became so unbelievably clear.’ She hoped that she didn’t say that out loud but that was already too late.

"Well, I hoped to meet my new neighbor under very, very different circumstances but this works too. And thanks for the compliment by the way." Came from Oliver Queen himself.

"Well, don't flatter yourself too much, because it wasn't meant as a compliment. Really, Daddy kink. That was something I hadn't expected from you." Felicity snapped back as soon as she got the chains too and rest of the guy's that had been inside had now also joined them in front of the door and were laughing at the comment she had made about Oliver.

"I have to say, that one wasn’t on me. That would have been all her." He said while holding up his hands in defense.

"And you probably don't even remember what her name was, do you?. Does Melanie, Anna, Bella, Rosana or maybe even Mia ring a bell to you. And that where just the names of the girls from this week alone. So for the love of god can you keep it in your pants and shut up for at least one night."

"Well, now I have to say you're asking an awful lot of me."

"Then you’d have to know that I'm not one of those girls you can get drunk and talk them into sleeping with you."

"Well, we'll see about that."

"If I can jump between the two of you and your heated little argument that’s going right here? How about a game of blackjack. If you win we’ll keep it quiet and If Oliver here wins we don’t and your night gets’s even worst." Tommy said getting in between the two of them.

"Well if Queen here is willing to do that. I'm all for it."

"I am willing too." He said before stepping aside so she could make her way inside the way bigger apartment

"I have to warn you. I'm from Vegas and was basically raised in a casino and before you say anything. It's too late to back out now."

Oliver hadn't backed out but he wished he had. After losing close to more than two thousand dollars to the IT girl from Vegas that lived next door. Felicity hadn't just won one or two games but five in a row. She had been counting cards ever since winning the first round and after Oliver had promised to keep it in his pants for a week is she would win the second round too. It only became a longer period of time, it ended up to become two months after he lost for the fifth time in a row.

After getting the countless love confessions from Max Fuller for beating Oliver multiple times in a row, something that no one had ever done before. She then turned him down when he asked her out on a date what had cost him to get punched by Oliver and Tommy after he didn't drop the fact that she had said no. She had to say that she had a fun night playing with the guys and she had been invited by Tommy to join in whenever she wanted.

So the next two months she could sleep without hearing banging from the other side of the wall. It was quite for the most of the two months, whenever there would be a poker night or they would come to Olivers apartment Tommy would always swing by first to tell her or ask her to join them. Most of the time she would decline because she didn't want to be around a bunch of drunk guys, with one not wanting to stop asking her out what always lead to Max getting punched in the face by either Oliver himself or Tommy.

Oliver had not fully kept his promise and try to keep it in his pants, Tommy told her that he really had tried to for the first week at least but as soon as Tommy had seen Oliver leave the club they went to for the night, to go home with some random girl. Tommy had texted Felicity as soon as he had seen him leave. She had seen his walk of shame the next morning when she was making her way out to get to work.

It was getting fun after the first month. Tommy had found out that she worked in the IT department at QC. It had been a wild guess from Tommy and his guess had been confirmed when Oliver had to visit his father and Tommy had been roaming around the QC office. His excuse had been that he needed the porn virus removed from his phone. Felicity had later found out that Tommy had seen her wearing her QC badge when he had come over to asked her to join the poker night the night before. It had been the beginning of a new friendship between Tommy and Felicity that had lead to a weekly dinner at Big Belly Burger to talk about Oliver trying to hide his one night stands from both of them.

* * *

"FELICITY, OPEN THE DOOR!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. IT"S URGENT."

"FELICITY!!"

"OLIVER. What could be possibly so urgent for you to come knocking on my door at seven on a Friday night? Do you really think that I don't have anything to do or a ...." Felicity was yelling back at Oliver before stop she stopped with talking altogether when she saw Oliver standing in front of her front door in nothing but a towel loosely hanging around his waist.

"Well, this was something I never thought that was going to happen to me." Felicity had said after a short moment of silence and having blinked her eyes for a couple of times thinking that it had been a hallucination as one of the side-effects from the nerve calming pills that she had taken just a few moments before. Her comment had gotten a smirk from Oliver, who was really standing in front of her in nothing but a towel.

"Can I use your shower, mine broke? And just out of curiosity, can I ask, what are you wearing?"

"Of course you can use my shower and for your other question. It's a dress, never seen one before? And before you're going to ask why I have a date and following that, you do know that I have a life outside of work. I'm not some forever alone IT geek." She had said after she had closed the door behind Oliver and was pointing him to the bathroom. She had been wearing the golden dress with sense that her mother had bought for her a long, long time ago and it had been the only dress that she had owned that was anything close to something to wear on a date because all the clothes that she owned were either for work or sweatpants and oversized sweaters.

"Is there anything wrong with the dress?" She had asked after Oliver had stopped in front of the bathroom door and looked at her a little too long at her in her mind.

"no, it has nothing to do with the dress. it's just the fact that I have never seen you have your hair down and wear something like that."

Oliver had to say that she had made him look for just a little bit longer and the only thing that came up to him was that she did look beautiful, something that he actually wasn't supposed to say when he was going on a date with someone himself in less than an hour.

"Thank you, I'm taking that as a compliment. The one on the right is the on and off and the one on the left controls the heat. If you need anything else from me, I'm in my bedroom. That sounded way different in my head, I'm going to leave you alone now so you can shower." Felicity said as fast as she could and made her way back to her bedroom to finish up the last of her make-up.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower."

"Of course, why not. That's what neighbors are for right?" She said after she had put down her curling iron. She had bee lucky that it wasn't still plugged in when Oliver had walked in on her or else she would of have burned herself. Oliver Queen had a real thing for sneaking up on people.

"This is just me asking but how did you meet your date?"

"Tommy set me up with someone."

"Oh did he?" Oliver had been shocked to know that it had been his best friend how had set her up on a date with someone she didn't know. And if it had been Tommy Merlin behind it there was certainly always a double meaning behind it. He just didn't know what just yet.

"Yeah, it's like a blind date or something. I haven't met him but we have texted and if Tommy is willing to let me go out with him, he has to be way and way better then Max Fuller right? What about you? Who is the lucky lady this time?"

"How did you guess?"

"Do I really have to explain that to you or are you just going to tell me who it is?"

"Loreal Lance, we went to high school, dated for a while. She moved back to Starling a few weeks ago for a job, so we're going to catch up, that's all."

"Okay but now I would have to ask you very nicely to get out of my apartment because I really don't want to be late for my date." She had said while she was holding her purse in hand and almost pushing him out of the door only to close it and lock it as soon as they were out the door and she had her jacket with her.

"Then I'll see you later, have fun!" Oliver had said just before he closed the door to his own apartment.

* * *

"So, I'm going to make a wild guess and say that your date didn't go so well?" Felicity asked when she saw Oliver, who was holding a bag of ice against his face and his once white dress shirt now having a wine stain on it, waiting for the elevator after she had walked into the lobby of their building.

"No, it did not. The only real reason she even agreed to go out with me in the first place probably was to throw her drink at me, slap me in the face and yell at me in public."

"What did you do this time?" She asked with a smile when they walked into the elevator while Oliver pushed the button for their floor.

"Well, that a story for another time maybe. I'm guessing your's also didn't go so well?" He said looking over to the wine stain she had on her dress.

"Not my worst first date yet but it could have gone better. He was late, we had a lot in common but for some reason, it got real awkward real fast and that's how his wine is now on my dress. We both decided to forget what happened and just be friends, so I can at least thank Tommy for something. And he actually lives in Central city, I alway had a thing against long distant relationships, they almost never work out in the first place."

"Want to come over to my place and have a drink, I think that the both of us are in need of one?"

"Sure, why not. One drink can't to any harm right?"

No one drink couldn't but five or six could. Oliver told Felicity about him and Loreal over drinks, Felicity told him over her worst first date and the next thing they knew they were both naked and making out on Oliver's bed. The next morning the agreed to never tell anyone about what had happened and never let it happen again.

The first thing worked out well but the second thing not so much. The second time they had sex they were both just a bit less drunk than the first time but the both of them had had a hard day, Oliver having another heated discussion with his father over him start working for QC and Felicity angry at her boss for yelling at her for no good reason at all and hoping after what she had done in anger not going to lose her job. The following three times where for no particular reason at all.

Two months into having casuals sex with each other Tommy had to say that there was something going on between them. Oliver didn't sneak off with girls as often as he did and if he just wanted to go to dinner with his best friend he got the answer that he already had plans. In Felicity's case, also she had bailed on going out to dinner with him multiple times and she hadn't talked as much as she had usually done during their poker night. But the most surprising thing was the touching and he hadn't been the only one who had caught up on that one.

Max had been the first one to ask him about it, by asking him if Felicity and Oliver were dating, with the clear answer coming from Tommy was no. In his mind, if they were, in fact, dating his plan of making Oliver jealous of having Felicity going on a date and his broken shower being just a coincident. Now he wasn't so sure about that anymore, there was something his friends were hiding from him and he was going to find out what.

* * *

"So guy's, I want to do something new! Let's play beer pong but with a catch, If you miss someone can ask you a question and you to answer truthfully. Who's in?" Had come from Tommy after the second game of poker for the night. Someone had finally noticed Felicity counting cards after the first game so the guy's decided that she couldn't play anymore. So after Tommy's proposal, she had been the first one to say yes.

"If can can't play any more than I'm all behind Tommy idea. Watching you all play is getting so depressing." Felicity said while laying spread out on the couch that stood in the middle of Oliver's living room.

"Well I have to say playing against Felicity is much more fun."

"Oh, shut the fuck up Max. We already lost count on how many time's Felicity turned you down, so sucking up to her won't work."

"I have to say that Max has a point."

"Well thank you, Oliver. I take that as a compliment, you finish your boring game while Tommy and I set up the stuff for beer pong." She said while jumping up from the couch.

The first few rounds were just normal beer pong because manly everyone could play and they all weren't drunk enuff to miss. The first one to miss had been Tommy himself who had to answer Max's question about him and Loreal Lance which let finding ou that the two were in fact dating. To almost everyone's surprise, Felicity was really good at beer pong but the amount of alcohol had finally caught up to her hand-eye coordination and now Oliver was the only one that yet hadn't missed a single shot.

"So, I have a question for the one and only Felicity Smoak!!" Came from Tommy who had somehow managed to climb up on the cooking island in the kitchen.

"Tommy you do know that you terribly drunk right now and I don't want to see you fall on the floor face first." Came from Felicity who was now so drunk that only thinking of Tommy falling down could make her burst out in tears cry out in laughter.

"Don't worry I won't get hurt, at least not before I ask the question after that is a whole different story. Felicity, ‘you still won't tell me your middle name' Smoak. My question for you is:  How is Oliver in the bedroom?” Tommy asked her slurring his word while winking at her.

"Tommy be serious!" Oliver said after Felicity's face turned white and didn't say a single word.

"Oh, Oliver I am. And this is just confirmation of my suspicion. I knew you two were hiding something from me and this was the only logical thing that I could think of." After Tommy had said that everyone else saw Oliver giving Tommy a look that was definitely a big middle finger to his best friend that was followed by looking worried at a way to quiet Felicity.

"Okay, yeah. Oliver and I had sex, multiple times. What's the big deal about that, just to people having casual sex with each other and not telling anyone about it? I don't want you all knowing about my sex life so what. I'm leaving." Felicity had spit out, out of desperation before she closed the front door behind her she gave Oliver one last look and closed the door and stormed into her apartment and went right to her freezer to get ice-cream and went to bed.

She could hear Oliver yelling at Tommy for asking the question and Max yelling at Oliver blaming him for not being able to get Felicity to go on a date with him. That was followed with Max probably getting once again punched in the face by Oliver from what she could hear and that followed by the rest of the guy's dragging Max out of the apartment. The yelling between Tommy and Oliver went on for at least another half hour or so, five minutes into the argument Felicity had decided that she didn't want to hear anything that was going on so she had grabbed her laptop and headphones and started rewatching Doctor Who.

She woke up the next morning with a way to big of a headache, she was lucky that it was a Sunday. When she looked at her phone she saw a dozen texts from Tommy as well from Oliver, that she didn't want to read right now but the handwritten note from Oliver that she found lying on the floor in the hall of her apartment was way too intriguing for her to not to read it.

 

_About last night, I'm not mad at you at all. I hope that we can talk about it sometime?_

_-O.Q._

 

She had no reason to be mad at Oliver for what happened the night before, she was relieved that he didn't blame her and in her defense, she was drunk and under a lot of pressure. They had talked about it once who Tommy would react if he found out about the two of them sleeping together but this was nothing close to how they thought that it would go. If it had to be someone's fault, then it had to be Tommy but she couldn't be mad at him for very long, two of his friends were keeping a secret from him and he was drunk when he had asked the question.

Around noon that day she had texted Oliver that she had seen the note and wanted to talk about what happened. Not long after that, he had asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner that night so that they could talk, on which she agreed to without any hesitation. She also replied to Tommy's many 'I'm so sorry', 'please forgive me' and many 'that was stupid of me to do' texts. He had been relieved that Felicity had at least seen his many texts and was delighted when she had said that she wasn't as mad anymore at him for what he had done the night before but as soon as he had gotten a text from Oliver telling him they were going to dinner that night and straight after that Tommy went back into full douche bag mode. 


End file.
